


Let Insanity Reach Full Potential

by midnightslayer1



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: F/M, Insanity, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 14:16:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11807661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightslayer1/pseuds/midnightslayer1
Summary: Midnight Axtell is a young woman fighting insanity all her life what happens when she ends up in the world of Diabolik Lovers, not only will this change her, but will her insanity reach full potential?Shitty ass summary





	1. Falling To Where?

### Falling To Where

I walked down the alley way with a bloody knife, holding onto my side from a stab wound. I had just killed another person, boy was it fun to see their horrified face while screaming. It pleased me so much... well not exactly me but this dark entity that has plagued my mind, in which I had to fight over the years. It wasn't my fault that I was born with it, my grandmother said it ran in the family and that it mostly showed in me more than my siblings. My mom took a notice in it when I was sitting in the backyard stabbing a raccoon with a knife. I was an odd child, laughing lightly when someone talked about someone dying or being hurt, I would also watch horrible shows that showed a lot of blood. But it wasn't just that, that made me odd it was my long pure blonde hair and heterochromic eyes. My mom and dad were curious on how I inherited such a trait so they asked the doctor how I ended up not even looking like them at all. My mom was tall with brown hair and brown eyes, my father was also tall but with natural red hair and red eyes. 

Me as I said before long blonde hair, but my eyes were a pretty sky blue right eye and a dark soulless gray on the left. I was shunned by most of my family because of it, so I mostly stayed up in my room isolating myself from the outside world. My mom became more and more worried for me so one day she came upstairs and knocked on my door. She walked in my room trying to talk to me but I couldn't answer her anymore or even look at her because of how shy I became. She just got up and ran out the room while shutting my door behind her I could hear her wailing in my father's arms. I heard light footsteps and my grandmother walked in, tears started to form in my eyes as she walked over to me sitting down, she wasn't old at all, she had my mother at a young age so she was in her forties probably. She was the only one who understood what I was like, her soft gentle words still echo through my head till this day.  I sat against the wall while holding onto my side, tears were a thing of the past and so were my family. I had killed my mother and father just a month ago, my younger twin sisters had escaped with my older brother. 

I sat there looking at the sky, thinking why is it that I was born with insanity, but I knew there would be no answer for me so I got up and headed to my 'house'. The reason I don't really say home is because my home is in ruins, I burned it down after I had killed mom and dad. It was still intact in some places and it was close to the river where I washed the blood away every time. It was the same cycle I wanted something new in my life, a new start, a new beginning. Maybe if I pray to the stars they'll make my wish come true...hopefully.  I walked to the river and washed away the blood for who knows how many times. I walk back to a room that is fully intact and walk to the bed that was still there, I collapse onto the bed while looking out the window praying to the stars before I fell asleep. I woke up the next morning still in the same charred house, I walk outside and headed towards a park. I didn't know what to do today, the police still haven't figured out that I was the killer, they thought I was some innocent person. I found it funny that they thought I was innocent. Today I was able to fight my insanity mostly, it was a hard psychological war that drained me completely on certain days. 

As I was walking back home I saw a girl trying to get kidnapped so I walked over to the male and poked his back. 

"What the fuck do you want?" The male asked, in a thick tone that was laced with annoyance from being interrupted, I just pointed to the girl. 

"Oh her! This is my girlfriend," He said, thickly while smirking. 

"I am no such thing I have a husband!" The woman yelled trying to get out of his grasp, pathetic...really, really pathetic. I looked the male in his eyes with a cold hard stare that spoke 'If you don't let her go I'll kill you', the man just laughed at me...he just laughed at me. I look at him before jumping in the air and kicking him in the face making him release his grip on the woman, which she took the chance to escape. 

"You bitch!" He yelled, while trying to punch me, I dodged it with ease. Careless...so careless... I punched him directly in the gut. "I'll kill you!" He yelled, while grabbing out a knife and tried to stab me, but I dodged the strike and grabbed his arms and the knife out of his large, rough hand. Everyone was looking our way amazed at my fast movements, it was midday and the police sat right in there car watching us. 

"You aren't getting away with this," He said sternly while grabbing my other arm that didn't have the knife, stupid move, I pulled my arm back and stabbed him directly in the stomach. I heard a woman scream and the police yelling. I calmly pull out the knife while looking at them with an insane look spread across my features. As I looked at them I made a run for it, they chased after me but I pulled a quick turn towards our church in our town. I quickly ran inside to where the cross and table stood, I looked at the door and waited. They busted through the door not a minute later with their guns pointed at me. Before they could even take a shot, the ground below me started to glow and a giant hole appeared before I fell into the black abyss. I tried to scream but nothing came out...why? Where did my voice go? I looked below me to see ground, but to where? I hadn't realized it but the knife in my hand had dropped out of it. 

~Diaboy Laito~ 

"Ah why is it that every day is the same thing?" Laito whined out, while putting his hands behind his head. 

"Because nothing really happens," Reiji said, while pushing up his glasses. 

"I'm sure something will happen," Yui said, calmly while walking ahead of them almost in the path of the knife, she was about to take another step before Ayato grabbed the back of her collar pulling her back. "Ayato!" She whined, before a 'ting' was made on the ground, She looked at the ground there laid a bloody knife that looked similar to a kitchen knife but meant for outside. "How is that there?" Yui asked, a little worried. 

"That's weird this is private property," Reiji said, while looking at the knife. 

"Hey what's that?" Kanato asked, while pointing in the air towards a girl falling. 

"Is that a person?" Yui asked, confused. 

~Midnight~ 

I looked below me to see seven people, just great what am I supposed to land on, concrete ground? I realized that I was above a limo and I was falling fast towards it. I made a loud crash while hitting the top of the vehicle but dust had made it's way into the air. I laid there for a second letting the pain subside before crawling to the top where half my body was hanging. 

"Are you okay?" I heard a feminine voice ask, the dust had subsided and I looked at the girl, I nod my head gently. 

"You're going to pay for destroying the limo," A white haired male said deeply, I just looked at him then the limo. That is an easy fix, all I did was indent the top no broken windows or anything, not knowing how that was even possible due to the factor of how fast I was falling but anyways I leaned back and jumped from the vehicle's top and onto my two feet while dusting myself off. 

"My, my what a pretty girl," I heard a male voice say, I look up and stared at a male with shoulder length reddish-brown hair, with lighter blondish color to his tips, and had piercing green eyes that could make any girl melt. He wore a black uniform jacket over a red jacket that had had fur bordering the hood, under it was a white dress shirt with a skinny black tie and he wore pants that only goes to his knees with a fedora with a red bow tie. I just looked away from him and to the limo, I open the door and crawl in trying to get under the dented roof. I breathed in deeply before kicking it back into place. After the loud 'pop', I crawled back out and put my hands on my waist "How did you do that?" A girl with light blonde hair and pink eyes asked me, I just shrugged my shoulders although I wanted to answer her, but I couldn't. 

"So what shall we do with you?" I heard another male voice ask so I turned my head towards a male with a shade of purple-black hair with lighter purple-gray gradients, it looked to be almost an inch away from his shoulders and neatly combed back, his eyes were a pure red with glasses. He wore a black school jacket with a buttoned up red vest over a black dress shirt with a perfect red tie, he wore along with it black uniform pants and black dress shoes. I just shrugged my shoulders not knowing as to why I was brought here to the Diabolik Lovers world, I knew exactly where I was after playing all the games, watching the anime and making a Tumblr blog about it. 

"Why won't you answer us!" The male with white hair yelled at me, I just pointed to my throat. 

"Is there something wrong with your voice?" The male with glasses asked me, I nodded my head gently. "What shall we do with you?" The male with glasses asked me while shaking his head in disapproval. 

"Yours truly needs another blood vessel," A male that looked exactly like the other but without the fedora, I shook my head no. They all look at me surprised that I just told one of them no. "You have guts," He said while walking over to me, I didn't flinch or anything I just stared at him, my insanity flickering in my eyes. He stopped walking and looked at me with a stern look. 

"There's something else to you isn't there?" He asked me, I didn't move at all, I closed my eyes calmly and breathed softly. 

"Can you tell us about this knife?" I heard a sweet young creepy voice ask, I opened my eyes to look at a male with light purple hair that was holding my knife with a teddy bear. I lightly grabbed the knife while looking at it and smiled, I looked at it with wonder glistening in my eyes. 

"So you're insane?" The male with purple hair asked, I shook my head lightly as a no. 

"Then what?" He asked. If only I had pen and paper I could write down what I want to say. 

"Let's go inside and have her explain," Yui said calmly, while grabbing my wrist and dragging me towards the house. I nodded my head gently while walking with her, the others had followed. This is going to be very interesting now, maybe I should pray to the stars more...


	2. Gasing Is Fun!

As she dragged me towards the house the others followed with a little bit of anger directed towards me, well it wasn't my fault I fell from the sky and landed on their limo's roof. I looked towards the six brothers, I knew they 'unworldly' and I understood that crossing one of them would be a hassle. We reached the house and Yui dragged me inside, god how much longer am I going to be pulled around by this happy-go-lucky chick. I pulled my hand away and she turned to me surprised. 

"Is everything okay?" She asked me, I just nodded my head gently while thinking calmly. She walked ahead and I followed behind her, I smelt something different making me wonder where it was coming from. It smelled nice and I don't know what else but the mixture of the scents that were in this place was amazing. She was walking away from me to go to a room, so I followed after her. She opened a door and walked in, I did the same as well. I walked over to a chair and sat down and looked at the table, soon after the guys walked in. 

"So where are you from?" The male with glasses asked, I sat there for a moment thinking while moving my hands in a signal of pencil and paper. 

"Yui can you get some paper and a pencil?" The male with glasses asked her calmly. 

"Sure thing," Yui said, happily while running out of the room and quickly going to get a pencil and paper. 

"You look quite good looking," The male with the fedora said while coming close to me. I look at him calmly and with a straight face. 

"So something happen to your voice?" He asked, while touching my throat gently, I nodded my head calmly and sternly glared at him for touching me, the reason I didn't freak out about it was because he was of a supernatural being. 

"Hmm... you make me want to know more about you blood vessel." Fedora-Kun said, happily while smirking, I just shook my head while sighing like any normal person would do. Yui came bursting back in the room and ran over to me with pen and paper. 

"Here you go" She hummed, I gently grabbed the pencil and paper and set it on my lap.          

'You would like to know who I am correct?' I wrote as a question to see their answers. "Yes" Four eyes said calmly, 'Then first off I would like to know who is who.' I wrote calmly while showing him the paper. He nodded his head calmly and stood in the middle of the room. 

"There laying on the couch is Shu the eldest of this household and currently the master of this mansion," Reiji said, with hint of hatred slipping off his tongue with each word. I turned my head to see a male with slightly curled blonde hair that were lighter at the tips,his eyes were closed and he appeared to be listening to music, I could see black studs on both of his ears. His uniform consisted of a black jacket draped over his shoulders and a beige sweater with a slightly unbuttoned white dress shirt with a pair of black uniform pants and brown dress shoes. I nodded my head calmly as I looked at him. 

"I am Reiji, the second oldest," Reiji said, calmly while looking over to Fedora-Kun. 

"That over there is Laito the oldest of the triplets," He said calmly. _Wait there's triplets? Oh wait right Laito, Kanato and Ayato how could I forget that I played the game_ I thought. 

" _You really can be clueless sometimes,_ " The dark twisted voice echoed through my mind. 

"Next up would be Kanato, second triplet," Reiji said, while pointing over to to the one who looked creepy. Kanato seemed rather short probably 5'5, plus a thin figure with a younger look more than his brothers, he also had that childlike appearance to him. He had light purple hair that had hues of white to the tips, with matching eyes and dark undertones probably from lack of sleep. His uniform consisted of the black school jacket over a maroon-colored vest with a red string tie and a white undershirt with a ruffled Victorian collar, worn with black pants and to finish the outfit he wore short black knee-socks and brown dress shoes, I nodded to him as well in an understanding way.  

"Finally out of the last of the triplets and the fourth youngest in this household is Ayato," Reiji said, while pointing over to the other that looked similar to Latio but different. Ayato was a slender young man with unruly, reddish-colored hair that spiked at the ends, while it faded to a light lilac type color, and narrow green eyes and with a fair complexion, I could barely make out a black stud in his right ear. His uniform consists of a black school blazer with an unbuttoned white dress shirt and an undone red tie around his neck and the right collar of the shirt, his did his pants so his right leg rolled up to his knee and a pair of red and black sneakers. It made me wonder _Why do they wear their school uniform all the time?_ I nodded my head once again as I understood. 

"Finally the youngest out of us all is Subaru," Reiji said, while pointing to the white haired male from before, he glared at him with anger and hatred. When I looked at him his hair was either silver or white with light pinkish tips, his bangs were parted to the right to cover only his right eye, his eyes were a glorious blood red. His outfit was one of the black school blazer with the sleeves rolled up to his elbow and a black shirt underneath that is ripped near the bottom and a white shirt underneath in which is longer and also ripped at the bottom. There was a small loop on the bottom left side of his jacket, he wears the standard uniform pants. He wore white heeled boots, and a wristband on his left arm with a necklace as well. I looked them all down one more time and took their names and features into mind. 

Then there was Yui, she had platinum blonde hair that reached her shoulders, her bangs part in the middle with a flower clip that was on the left side of her face, she had glistening sherbet eyes that seemed pink, she wore the female version of the school uniform. I smiled gently to myself while breathing softly to take in this all but I was interrupted by Latio. 

"So what's up with your lovely bright blonde hair and heterochromic eyes?" Latio asked, in a seductive tone. I just pushed him away and thought about my family. 

"Hmm looks like Ijiwaru-Chan doesn't want to talk," Laito said, in a whiny/teasing tone. I completely ignored him and started to write again. 

'My name is Midnight Axtell, I don't know how I got here or why I was brought here. The reason for my hair and eyes are a mystery to me so I can't answer that question, as you can tell I come from another dimension or I wouldn't be here with that bloody knife. I finished writing while Reiji read it out loud to them all. They all looked at me curiously as to why I said my hair and eyes were a mystery.' 

"What do you mean it's a mystery?" Reiji asked, I grabbed the pencil with the paper again and wrote. 

'My mom was tall with long brown hair and brown eyes while my father was tall with pure red hair and red eyes.' Reiji read it over and thought for awhile before just sighing and giving up on how I came to be.  

" _You need to go and get fresh air or else you're not going to speak_ " The voice spoke again.  

" _I'll try,_ " I say back to her, a long time ago I gave her the name Kura. 'I would like to take a break outside if you don't mind.' I wrote onto the paper quickly, this time it was Laito who read it. 

"I see no problem with it" Latio said, nonchalantly while looking at me, I nodded my head and quickly stood up and walked out and headed for the front doors to take a breather. As I stepped outside I felt my left wrist tingle, I looked at it to see that my motorcycle charm was glowing, I headed to the entrance of the home. I flicked my wrist and a black well built and honestly sexy motherfucking bike had come to life. I looked at it amazed and sat on it and I felt like I could drive it and that's what exactly I did, So I drove until I reached the town. I looked around and my insanity started to brew _Get a gas mask with an oxygen tank and carbon monoxide, _I felt the madness creeping in so I moved quickly. I headed to a warehouse with tons people due to a party that was going on,__

__" _This is too easy,_ " Kura said, in my head, my grey eye started to flicker red, here it goes. I slipped the mask over my face and released the gas. Watching the people's faces crying out in pain, choking and gasping for air, their begging and suffering only added to the humor. One woman grabbed me while crying, I was able to make out the words she uttered under her breath "My...dau..ghter..." It was hysterical, my cackle grew until it was the only thing that filled the warehouse, it was great! Kura had taken over my thoughts, mind and body. Kura took my body outside of the warehouse and into the forest, it took me a minimal of five minutes to regain my body and mind back. I stood leaning next to a tree while breathing softly and thinking to Kura.  _ _

__" _Why did you do that?_ " I asked her. _ _

__" _Because it would have happened at the mansion and it's better to get it out now than it would of earlier_ " Kura said calmly _ _

__" _True but they're going to wonder why I smell like gas_ "  _ _

__" _Then let's go and drenched yourself in the wilderness_ " Kura said _ _

__" _Alright I'll do that_ " I say in mind, while heading even deeper into the forest letting all the smells capture me. It was amazing being able to be free without having to worry about the police, bad guys, or even family gaining on me. I walked aimlessly until I reached a meadow, I stood there for about an hour just wondering about things clearing my mind, when Ashita Kuru Hi a song, appeared into my head so I decided to sing it happily. This song helped through rough times that I usually had gone through.   _ _

__" _Let's head back_ " I say calmly, while walking to the road and flicking my wrist to ride my bike back. When I got back all of them were glaring at me as I arrived.  _ _

__" _I really don't need this_ " I exasperated to Kura.   _ _

__" _Yeah, I know_ " Kura replied back _ _

__"You said only for a little bit," Reiji said sternly, I looked down at the ground and avoided any eye contact. I grabbed my upper arm out of habit and rubbed my thumb gently to calm myself down, I did this when I got the look of disapproval._ _

__"Look at us now!" Subaru yelled angrily, I shyly looked up and rubbed the tip of my right foot on the ground._ _

__"You can't just yell at her!" Yui yelled defensively, while standing in front of me and sternly looking at Subaru._ _

__"She was gone too long Yui," Reiji said sternly._ _

__"It's not her fault for wanting to clear her mind," Yui said. She looked back at me, while I looked at her something in my eyes flickered, I wanted to be able to talk and defend for myself. Yui turned herself around and wrapped her slender arms around me and I the same._ _

__"Yui what's up with you, you normally don't hug people," Ayato said, a little in wonder trying not to show feelings._ _

__"This is something she needs and right now it must be hard for her being away from family." Yui said calmly, I flinched out of the word family_ _

__"Midnight is something wrong?" Yui asked, I nodded my head and grabbed out the pencil and paper. 'I have no family.' I wrote while showing it to her._ _

__"What do you mean you have no family?" Yui asked confused, It seemed like the others were interested. 'Let's go inside and talk more there.' I wrote quickly again while sighing. _This is going to take me a long time for explaining__ _


End file.
